1. Technical Field
Aspects of the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of providing user interface. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus capable of displaying a feed which is received from at least one social network service and a method of providing user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus not only displays broadcast contents, but also provides various services, due to its connection to an external network.
As the number of social network services increase, a display apparatus also provides various services provided from a social network. For example, it is possible to access social network services such as Facebook or Twitter through a television.
In particular, users may wish to watch a video from among contents received from a social network by using a display apparatus which provides a large screen and clear images. However, the prior art display apparatus simply provide a feed received from a social network. Thus, users need to check received feeds, one by one, in order to find a feed including a video, which results in inconvenience to the users.
In particular, when users receive a number of feeds from members of a social network, it takes a lot of time and effort to search for a feed which includes a video, from among the many feeds.